Slippy sodor
by Skrillexia
Summary: Thomas is given an important job of delievering Mr Bubbles' bubble liquid, but when the other engine tease him disaster strikes.


Slippy sodor

**Summary; - **Thomas is given the job to deliver Mr Bubbles' bubble liquid, but when the other engines tease Thomas it ends in a disaster.

It was a busy day on Sodor all the engines were busy, except Thomas his funnel was cracked and he didn't want to risk puffing to the steam works.

**Thomas**: I hope somebody comes for me.

Just then Gordon arrived he was on his way back to the sheds after pulling the early morning express.

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas, everything ok?

**Thomas**: *sighs* no, I've got a cracked funnel and I don't want to risk puffing.

Even though Gordon was tired he wanted to help his friend.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Thomas I'll push you to the steam works.

**Thomas**: Are you sure Gordon, you've been doing the express since 7 in the morning and you're probably tired.

**Gordon**: I'll be honest Thomas I am tired but I want you to get fixed so I'll push you to the steam works.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Thanks Gordon.

Gordon smiled, then he changed lines and buffered up behind Thomas.

**Gordon**: Here we go.

Thomas whistled. Then they set off for the steam works.

A few minutes later they arrived at the steam works, Victor was happy to see them.

**Victor**: Hello my friends, what seems to be the problem?

**Thomas**: My funnel is cracked; I didn't want to risk puffing to here so Gordon helped me.

**Victor**: That was nice of you Gordon.

**Rebecca**: Gordon's nice like that.

Gordon smiled then he yawned.

**Victor**: Oh dear somebody's tired.

**Gordon**: I am I need some sleep; I've been pulling the express since 7 this morning.

**Victor**: Why don't you find a peaceful siding to sleep in.

**Gordon**: Good idea Victor *yawns* I'll see you later.

**Thomas and Victor**: Bye Gordon.

**Victor**: Ok Thomas let's find you a temporary funnel whilst that one is being fixed.

**Thomas**: Ok Victor.

**Victor**: Kevin can you find Thomas a temporary funnel.

**Kevin**: Yes boss.

Kevin looked around, he found a funnel.

**Kevin**: Here's one boss.

Kevin placed the funnel on Thomas.

**Victor**: No no Kevin that funnel is too small, try and find another one.

**Kevin**: Ok

Kevin had another look, he found another funnel.

**Kevin**: Here's one boss.

He placed the funnel on Thomas.

**Victor**: That funnel is too big.

**Kevin**: There's only one left.

**Thomas**: Well go and get it.

**Kevin**: Ok Thomas.

Kevin went to get the funnel.

**Victor**: Let's hope this one fits else you'll be here for a long time.

Thomas sighed.

**Kevin**: Here it is Thomas.

Thomas was shocked.

The funnel was placed on Thomas.

**Victor**: Perfect fit.

**Thomas**: This funnel makes me look ridiculous.

Victor was trying not to laugh.

**Victor**: Not at all my friend, it's splendid, at least you'll be able to puff.

Thomas sighed.

**Victor**: Off you go now please.

Thomas puffed away.

On the way to the docks he saw Gordon and Rebecca.

**Thomas**: Oh no.

But when he got closer he saw that Gordon and Rebecca were sleeping.

Thomas was relieved.

When he arrived at the docks the fat controller and Mr Bubbles were waiting.

**Fat controller**: Thomas I have an important job for you, you must take Mr Bubbles' bubble liquid to Knapford.

**Mr Bubbles**: Be careful Thomas it can spill if you're not careful.

**Thomas**: I will Mr Bubbles I promise.

The fat controller and Mr Bubbles left. Thomas was excited.

Then Henry puffed in.

**Henry**: Hello Thomas, my goodness that's a funny funnel it looks like somebody's squashed it *laughs*.

This made Thomas cross. He raced out of the docks, he forgot to go slowly.

Thomas had to stop at a level crossing, Percy was the other side.

**Percy**: *chuckles* that's a funny funnel *laughs*

Thomas was embarrassed; when the gates opened he raced away, more of the bubble liquid spilt onto the tracks.

Thomas was speeding down the line, then he saw a red signal Thomas slammed his breaks, he stopped sharply the rest of the bubble liquid spilt onto the tracks, Thomas didn't notice.

**Thomas**: I hate it when people tease me.

The signal changed then Thomas set of for Knapford station.

At last he arrived at the station Gordon and Rebecca were already there. Thomas was nervous.

**Gordon**: Hello Thomas.

**Thomas**: *says sadly* hi Gordon

**Rebecca**: Your funnel looks like Mr Bubbles' hat.

**Thomas**: It does?

**Gordon**: I agree it does.

Thomas smiled.

The Mr bubbles and the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Well done Thomas.

Thomas felt proud. But then Mr Bubbles looked in the barrel.

**Mr Bubbles**: There's no bubble liquid left

Thomas gasped.

**Mr Bubbles**: Thomas did you go slowly?

**Thomas**: I think so.

**Fat controller**: What do you mean you think so, it's obvious you didn't.

Thomas felt bad.

**Thomas**: But sir the other engines were teasing me about my funnel.

**Mr Bubbles**: You still should've gone slowly, now I won't be able to do my show.

Rebecca was upset.

**Rebecca**: I've been looking forward to Mr Bubbles' show all week.

**Gordon**: I was looking forward to it as well Rebecca, nice one Thomas you've upset Rebecca.

**Thomas**: The others teased me!

**Gordon**: You should've gone slowly!

**Mr Bubbles**: What am I going to tell the children?

Thomas felt even worse.

**Rebecca**: Can we go now Gordon?

**Gordon**: Of course I need to get away from here.

**Thomas**: But Gordon.

Gordon looked evilly at Thomas as he puffed out of the station.

**Mr Bubbles**: You should be ashamed.

The fat controller shook his head and walked away so did Mr Bubbles.

That night at the sheds Thomas could here the other engines talking about him.

**Percy**: *whispers* why did he go fast?

**Henry**: *whispers* because he didn't want anybody to be happy.

**James**: *whispers* Thomas is a disgrace to the railway.

Thomas started to cry.

**Percy**: Look Thomas' crying.

**James**: He disserves to cry, he has ruined everything and guess what Thomas, LOOK AT ME!

Thomas looked at James.

**James**: When the children hear it was your fault they will hate you!

Thomas cried even more.

Gordon and Rebecca funnily enough felt sorry for Thomas.

**Gordon**: *whispers* Y'know Rebecca I think Thomas really is sorry, if he didn't care he wouldn't be crying, we'll talk to him tomorrow.

Rebecca nodded.

The next day it was the day of the show, Thomas puffed into Knapford station he saw Mr Bubbles' poster; it had the word 'CANCELLED' across it.

Thomas began to cry.

Just then Gordon puffed into the station, he gave Thomas a tissue.

Thomas looked at Gordon, Gordon smiled, and Thomas smiled then wiped his eyes with the tissue.

**Gordon**: Y'know Thomas, when you were crying last night, I could tell you didn't mean to do it on purpose.

**Thomas**: *sniff* really?

Gordon nodded.

**Gordon**: The only reason I had a go at you was because I was annoyed.

**Thomas**: Your telling off wasn't as bad as James'.

**Gordon**: I agree with you there.

**Thomas**: I hate it when people tease me, I know you and Rebecca didn't you made a good comment, which made me feel good but when people tease me it makes me want to runaway.

**Gordon**: I know what you mean Thomas, when I was a younger engine I was like you I'd runaway when people teased me, but then I learned that it's just words and I started to take no notice and they got tired of teasing me.

Thomas felt much better.

**Thomas**: I can still save the show, right Gordon?

**Gordon**: Yep.

**Thomas**: Good, because I need your help.

**Gordon**: I'm happy to help Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Me too.

**Thomas**: Great, I'll go to the steam works to see if Victor has some more bubble liquid, can you tell the fat controller about the plan.

Gordon whistled then he puffed away to find the fat controller.

Thomas set off for the steam works.

A few minutes later Thomas puffed into the steam works, Victor was happy to see Thomas.

**Victor**: Hello Thomas, everything ok?

**Thomas**: Everything's fine do you have a barrel of bubble liquid?

**Victor**: Yes we do, but this is the last one, so be careful Thomas.

**Thomas**: I will Victor I promise.

Thomas was coupled up to the flatbed then he carefully puffed out of the steam works.

On the way to the station Emily was there.

**Emily**: That's a funny funnel *laughs*.

Thomas wanted to puff away quickly, but then he remembered what Gordon said.

**Thomas**: I know my funnel looks funny, but I'm not letting it stop me from being a really useful engine.

And Thomas puffed away.

When Thomas arrived Gordon and Rebecca were already there. So were the fat controller and Mr Bubbles.

**Mr Bubbles**: Did you go slowly Thomas?

**Thomas**: Yes Mr Bubbles I did.

Mr Bubbles looked in the barrel.

**Mr Bubbles**: Well done Thomas, now I can do my show.

Gordon and Thomas whistled.

**Rebecca**: Yay thanks Thomas.

Thomas smiled.

Soon the show was back on, everyone was watching the bubbles.

**Rebecca**: Wow look at the bubbles.

**Gordon**: They're very big, well done Thomas.

Thomas smiled, then the fat controller came over to them.

**Fat controller**: Well done Thomas, you saved the show.

**Thomas**: Thank you sir, but I can't take all the credit Gordon was the one who believed in me.

Gordon smiled.

**Fat controller**: Well done Gordon for believing in Thomas.

**Gordon**: Thanks sir.

**Rebecca**: I believed in Thomas too.

**Fat controller**: Then well done to you too Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Thanks sir.

**Gordon**: was the show worth the wait Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: Yep, and I'm glad we slept.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the show.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
